Nova (Richard Rider)
Richard Rider / Nova / Kid Nova * Adam Warlock - both are involved in Infinity War * Alex Power - briefly members of New Warriors (until #51) * Beast - both are involved in Infinity War * Boom-Boom - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Cable - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Cannonball - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1). Nickname: "Mason-Dixon" (#1) * Captain America - Cap helps Nova a little bit when defeating Diamondhead (Nova #3.2) * Colossus - both are involved in Infinity War * Cyclops - both are involved in Infinity War * Dagger - briefly members of New Warriors (until #51) * Daredevil - both are involved in Infinity War * DarkHawk - Darkhawk is friends with New Warriors, later member (until #51) * Doctor Doom - Speedball randomly mentions Doctor Doom (DarkHawk #26) * Doctor Strange - Strange is discussed by members of New Warriors (#25) * Drax the Destroyer - both are involved in Infinity War * Emma Frost - Emma had met with New Warriors (shown in NW An. #1) * Firestar - core members of New Warriors. Nickname: "Red" (#19-50) * Foggy Nelson - the New Warriors meet Foggy when he acts as defense for Marvel Boy (NW #21) * Gamora - both are involved in Infinity War * Havok - both are involved in Infinity War * Hawkeye - both are involved in Infinity War * Hercules - both are involved in Infinity War * Hulk - both are involved in Infinity War * Human Torch - they clashed in Fantastic Four #206, but FF and New Warriors join forces in NW #16 * Marvel Boy - core members of New Warriors (from #1). Nicknames: "Super Tights" (An. #1) * Moira MacTaggert - New Warriors learn that Moira and her facility is endangered (New Warriors An. #1) * Moondragon - both are involved in Infinity War * Namorita - core members of New Warriors (from #1) They kiss (#39) and become an item. Nickname: "Fish-lips" (#26), "Wing-tips" (#29) * Night Thrasher - core members of New Warriors * Polaris - both are involved in Infinity War * Rage - members of New Warriors (from #25) * Reed Richards - they clashed in Fantastic Four #206, but FF and New Warriors join forces in NW #16 * Sasquatch - both are involved in Infinity War * Shatterstar - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Silhouette - members of New Warriors (#1-51) * Silver Surfer - they join forces against Terrax (New Warriors #17) * Speedball - core members of New Warriors. Nickname: "Toothpick" (#21-40) * Spider-Man - both are involved in Infinity War * Storm - both are involved in Infinity War * Strong Guy - both are involved in Infinity War * Sub-Mariner - Namorita tells her team mates about her cousin Namor (New Warriors #28) * Susan Richards - they clashed in Fantastic Four #206, but FF and New Warriors join forces in NW #16 * The Thing - they clashed in Fantastic Four #206, but FF and New Warriors join forces in NW #16 * Thor - both are involved in Infinity War * Vision - both are involved in Infinity War * Warpath - their teams clash on Long Island but then join forces against AIM (New Warriors An. #1) * Wolverine - both are involved in Infinity War